My Vampire Crush
by VampireBunny16
Summary: Chester has a crush on Bunnicula. Question is will Bunnicula return Chester's feelings? Fic contains two males kissing. Don't like, don't read.


Howdy y'all. VampireBunny16 here with my very first fanfic! YEEEHAWWW! Since this is my first fanfic, I don't expect anyone to be all nicey nice but please, don't be hatin' and write very vulgar reviews! If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all. I would like to give a big Texas-size shoutout to my new best friend and beta, Ecto-1! Girl has a classy name! Check out her stories. By the way, there's a poem from Trolls that I used in my fic. I don't own Bunnicula and or Trolls. Without further ado, I give you My Vampire Crush. Enjoy! By the way, this fic features two males kissing, if you have anything against this do not pass go, do not collect $200. Just back the truck up and get on outta here. Thanks :)

Chester was slightly frustrated with himself lately. Not only did he have a crush, but he had a crush on Bunnicula, of all things. Seriously, why did he have a crush on the vampire rabbit? Shaking his head, he went back to what he was doing, which was writing a poem for said bunny. What could he say? This was his first crush that had lasted this long. He did have one crush a long time ago but it never lasted more than a day and he swore that he would never fall in love again, that was until Bunnicula came into his life.

Sighing softly, Chester was about to forget the whole thing when he remembered a couple of characteristics about Bunnicula. Smiling, he said to himself, "Chester, you're a genius!" After writing down what he wanted to say, Chester quickly glanced over the poem, feeling very nervous (as he usually does). 'What if he doesn't like this poem? What if he laughs? What if...' Shaking his head, Chester said to himself, "Ok, Chester, knock it off. You don't even know if Bunnic is going to react the way you think he is. Well, it's done. But how to give it to him." Thinking for a few minutes, Chester had an idea.

Bunnicula had just woken up in his sleeping chamber. He stretched as he smacked his lips, refreshed from his nap. He opened the Crypt's door and saw a note that was taped to it. Tilting his head in a curious gesture, Bunnicula opened the envelope. As he read, a voice sounded behind him, voicing the words that was on the paper:

Your eyes, they're like two pools, so deep.  
I fear that if I dive in, I might never come up for air.  
And your smile, the sun itself turns jealous  
And refuses to come out from behind the clouds,  
Knowing that it cannot shine half as bright

Gasping softly, Bunnicula turned around and looked at the owner of the voice. Chester stood there, with a paw behind his head, looking incredibly embarrassed. Knowing that they had awhile before anyone came back, Chester thought he'd better explain. "I know this is new to you, Bunnic, heck, it's new to me too! You see, I have had this crush on you..." Seeing the confused look on Bunnicula's face, Chester knew that the vampire bunny didn't know what a crush meant. Sighing softly, Chester began, " 'A crush is a burning desire to be with someone who you find very attractive and extremely special.' And I definitely find you very attractive and you're extremely special to me. Everytime you look at me, I feel happy, even though you do put me in danger once in awhile." They both chuckled nervously as Chester continued, " I really wanted to tell you how much you mean to me so I wrote that poem. I hope you like it."

Bunnicula re-read the poem again and instantly felt warm inside. No mortal, let alone a cat, had ever made him feel this way, ever. Or had even written something so sweet about him. But the question was, did he love Chester back? Well, the answer was obvious. Why would Bunnicula always try to get Chester's attention all the time? He didn't want Chester to think he didn't like the poem, he LOVED it!

Seeing how long Bunnicula was taking to give Chester an answer, the cat's heart broke. Here he was, opening himself up, poured his heart and soul out to his crush and he never got an answer! Tears were threatening to fall as he tried to hide his disappointment and his broken heart. Chester was about to make a run for it when he felt two small arms wrap around his torso. Bunnicula was totally oblivious to what was going on until a couple of teardrops fell onto his head. Looking up, Bunnic's heart broke as he realized that Chester was crying.

Being in a relationship was new but comforting someone who was crying wasn't so Bunnicula knew what to do. He transformed his ears into batwings and bounced up until he could wrap his arms around Chester's neck. Chester had his head turned and his eyes closed so he couldn't see the vampire bunny but a gentle kiss to his right cheek made him open his right eye. Knowing that Chester was looking at him, Bunnicula smiled and brushed a soft kiss against Chester's other cheek, making him open his other eye. Now that he had Chester's complete attention now, Bunnicula leaned closer and kissed Chester full on the lips. Chester gasped softly as Bunnicula broke the kiss and smiled. "So, I take it you liked it?"

Shaking his head 'no', Bunnicula said, hesitantly, "Love. It." Taking a breath, Bunnic continued, "Thank. You." Rubbing his head under Chester's chin, Chester heard, "Love. You. Chester." With a smile that threatened to break his face in half, Chester hugged Bunnicula to his chest as he said, "Love you too, Bunnic."

Well, what do y'all think? Good? Bad? In between? Please review, fave and or follow. And please remember, no vulgar reviews. Thanks :)


End file.
